Most switched capacitor filters currently proposed comprise an interconnected set of switched capacitor integrators. (See, for example, "MOS Sampled Data Recursive Filters Using Switched Capacitor Integrators" by B. J. Hosticka et al., published in the December, 1977 issue of the IEEE Journal of Solid State Circuits, Vol. SC-12, No. 6.). Such circuits, however, are susceptible to the effects of parasitic capacitances associated with the switching devices. The result is to cause inaccuracies in the overall filter transfer function. In addition, inasmuch as the switch parasitics are voltage dependent, they are also a source of harmonic distortion.